Une plume touche le sol serait se trop tard ?
by Nynnon
Summary: Romance Sakura-Yue, venez la lire! Yue découvre un "poème" écrit par Sakura...
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas propriétaire de Card Captor Sakura.

Couplage : Yue/Sakura

Titre : La plume touche le sol, serais t-il trop tard ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[c'est un poème sans rime j'avais la flème en + il était moins beau]_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Je vois une plume qui tombe du ciel…_

_Je lève les yeux vers les cieux._

_La lune est tellement belle,_

_Elle est la seule qui sais,_

_Mon cœur s'emballe._

_Pendant ce moment éphémère,_

_Mes soucis s'envolent,_

_Je sui sereine !_

_Je ne puis le lui dire…_

_Je ne veux que son bonheur_

_Au détriment du mien s'il le faut…_

_[fin de la feuille ou elle écrit]_

Sakura arracha la feuille du bloc not. Elle la déchira, la chiffonna et la jeta du haut du toit. Kero soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle se réfugiait sur le toit la nuit quand la tristesse l'envahie. Elle avait commencé à 16 ans a observé la Lune, la tête posait sur ses genoux ramener contre son torse, les jambes cintré de ses bras. Il lui arrivait d'écrire mais elle détruisait inlassablement toutes ses feuilles. Elle avait 20 ans maintenant. Qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige(comme ce soir-là) elle était sur le toit. Le petit gardien se demanda si c'était sa rupture d'avec Syoran qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez la jeune femme, parce que ces 2 événements avaient coïncidé. Il soupira de nouveau, dans ces cas la seul Yue ou son frère Touya pouvait la faire descendre. Mais malheureusement, Touya et Yukito n'était que rarement là, car ils habitaient maintenant dans un appartement loin d'ici. Peu avant qu'ils ne partent, Eriol avait séparé Yue et Yukito.

_Une plume blanche comme neige,_

_Une nuit de pleine lune,_

_Mes sentiments, je les ai enfin compris…_

_A chaque fois que je le vois,_

_Mon cœur s'emplit d'une joie naïve…_

_Le savoir bien me suffit,_

_Une plume qui tombe du ciel_

_Je suis tombée amoureuse,_

_Je n'ai jamais aimée quelqu'un comme çà…_

_Je l'aime c'est plus fort que moi_

_Tout mon être, tout mon cœur lui appartient._

_Je suis tombais amoureuse d'un ange,_

_Un ange lunaire qui règne en maître sur la nuit_

_La plume touche la terre…_

_Je fond…_

Des larmes brûlantes courèrent sur ses joues délicates.

« Je t'aime tellement…pensa-t-elle »

Elle soupira, regarda la lune dans le ciel comme si se serais la dernière fois puis répéta les mêmes gestes coutumiers. Elle arracha la feuille, la déchira, la chiffonna et la jeta du toit dans la poubelle un peu plus bas.

-Tssss… Encor raté, sourit Sakura amuser.

Elle avait grandit, prit des formes et laisser ses cheveux poussés, ils lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos, cela lui aller à merveille. Elle était inconsciente du charme qu'elle dégageait. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre, la jeune femme admira une fois de plus la Lune haute dans le ciel à cette heure, quand une voix familière résonna dans son dos.

-Vous passez beaucoup de temps la regarder ces temps-ci, lui dit l'ange.

-Je sais…elle ne se retourna pas.

-Kero s'inquiète pour vous.

Elle se leva lentement, inspira profondément.

-Il s'inquiète pour rien, je vais bien mais je suis toucher par cette attention, lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

La jeune femme se tourna pour lui faire face. Ce geste surprit le gardien mais il n'en montra rien.

-Vous pleurez ? remarqua l'ange d'une vois ou percé l'inquiétude.

Elle s'essuya une joue, s'apprêté à faire de même pour l'autre quant Yue le fit avec le revère de sa manche. Sakura s'empourpra, jamais il n'avait eût un tel geste pour quelqu'un a sa connaissance et encor moins pour elle. Il remarqua le trouble de la jeune femme mais ne dit rien. Il y eût un silence.

-Pourquoi passez-vous vos nuits ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Je…j'aime bien…

-…

Il la regarda d'un regard inquisiteur sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Le vent se leva, Sakura frissonna frigorifier. Yue lui prit une main et l'attira dans ses bras se servant de ses ailes pour la protégé du vent et de la neige.

-Yue-san…, bredouilla-t-elle plus rouge que jamais.

-Vous êtes gelé, fit-il remarquer, l'on pourrait rentrer avant que vous ne preniez froid ?

Elle acquiesça troubler par cette proximité.

Yue passa par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura. Kero était entrain de jouer aux jeux vidéos en bas (il ne changera jamais), rassuré de savoir l'ange avec elle car si quelqu'un pouvait la ramenait s'était bien lui.

Le gardien parut hésité un instant puis reposa la jeune femme. Il s'empressa de la saluer et repartie.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis elle ferma la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi a-t-il hésité ? pensa-t-elle, Non, je dois me faire des films… »

Une infinie tristesse apparut dans ses yeux. D'un geste las, elle se laissa tombait sur son lit. La lassitude l'envahi. Elle s'enroula dans ses couvertures sans prendre la peine de se changeait mais elle ôta comme même son pull. Là en position foetale, elle ferma ses grands yeux émeraudes et exténuer sombra dans un profond sommeil.

La suite prochaînement…


	2. Cette nuitinsomnie

Je tiens à dire que c'est ma première fanfiction donc lâché vos com's. ( je dédicace ce chapitre à une amie : Merci Johanna)

Voici le chapitre 2 :

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue vint s'asseoir à côté de kero.

-Yue ? interrogea le petit gardien.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oui, finit-il avec un ton plus froid que coutume.

-Elle est dans sa chambre ? s'enquit le lion ailé.

-Où veut-tu qu'elle soit, dit simplement l'ange avant de s'en aller

-Bien, j'ai quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? s'étonna la peluche.

-Je l'ignore, souffla le père de Sakura qui se tenait non loin de lui.

Yue ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Il venait de repéré un morceau de papier dans l'herbe tout près, Il remarqua une écriture fine qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme celle de sa jeune maîtresse. Il lança un regard distrait au alentour. Il y avait au total 6 morceaux de papiers qui entouré la poubelle. Sans réfléchir, il prit le papier et le lut.

_Une plu_

_Une nui_

_Mes sentimen_

_A chaque foi_

_Mon cœur s'emp_

_Le savoir bien_

_Une plume qu_

_Je suis tombée a_

_Je n'ai jamais aimée q_

_Je l'aime c'est plu_

_Tout mon être, tout m_

_Je suis tombée amo_

_Un ange lunaire qui rè_

_La plume touche la terre_

_Je fonds…_

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il récupéra les autres morceaux et reconstitua le texte :

_La plume touche le sol, serais t-il trop tard ?_

_Je vois une plume qui tombe du ciel…_

_Je lève les yeux vers les cieux._

_La lune est tellement belle,_

_Elle est la seule qui sais,_

_Mon cœur s'emballe._

_Pendant ce moment éphémère,_

_Mes soucis s'envolent,_

_Je suis sereine !_

_Je ne puis le lui dire…_

_Je ne veux que son bonheur_

_Au détriment du mien s'il le faut…_

_*****_

_Une plume blanche comme neige,_

_Une nuit de pleine lune,_

_Mes sentiments, je les ai enfin compris…_

_A chaque fois que je le vois,_

_Mon cœur s'emplit d'une joie naïve…_

_Le savoir bien me suffit,_

_Une plume qui tombe du ciel_

_Je suis tombée amoureuse,_

_Je n'ai jamais aimée quelqu'un comme çà…_

_Je l'aime c'est plus fort que moi_

_Tout mon être, tout mon cœur lui appartient._

_Je suis tombais amoureuse d'un ange,_

_Un ange lunaire qui règne en maître sur la nuit_

_La plume touche la terre…_

_Je fonds…_

Yue resta interdit, il ne s'était jamais douté que sa maîtresse éprouver de si tendre sentiments à son égard. Il relut le texte comme pour être sûr qu'il était réel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le père de Sakura et Kerobero furent surprit de voir Yue monter en haut.

-Vous allez déjà vous coucher ? demanda d'un ton narquois le petit lion.

Il ne répondit pas à la provoque et continua son chemin. La peluche se renfrogna.

-Il est désespérant parfois, fit-il remarquer à l'homme à côté de lui qui souriait tranquillement.

L'ange ouvrit sans bruit la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme. La lumière était éteinte et l'obscurité avait investi la pièce, mais cela ne le dérangea nullement. Elle était là, elle dormait paisible dans son lit. Il s'approcha. Yue resta un long moment à la regarder, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ferait mais…

D'une geste d'une infinie douceur, il déposa un baiser sur front de Sakura.

-Tu es très belle quand tu dors, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il posa les bouts de feuilles à côté de l'oreiller de la jeune femme et s'en retourna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !


	3. Demain ? Fin ?

**_Je ne possède pas Card Captor Sakura._**

**_Ce chapitre je le dédicace à Diane._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se réveilla lentement, s'était dimanche, elle pouvait dormir. Elle hésitait à se lever ou profité encor un peu de la chaleur et du confort de son lit. Elle choisit de rêvassé jusqu 'à ce que quelqu'un lui dise de descendre. La jeune femme passa une main sous son oreiller quant elle sentit du papier sous ses doigts. Elle se redressa stupéfait.

Sakura observa les bouts de feuilles déchirées et découvrit horreur que dessus se trouver le « poème » qu'elle avait écrit hier soir. Elle s'assit entailleur sur son lit, elle regarda les morceaux de papiers interdits. « Qui ?qui les a trouvés », se demanda-t-elle avec une angoisse naissante.

Après plusieurs minutes n'en pouvant plus, elle s'habilla et voulut sortir mais s'arrêta brusquement en plein mouvement.

« Et si c'était … Yue ? s'interrogea-t-elle ». Cette pensée la fit frissonner. Ne sachant quelle vérité l'attendait-elle ouvrit la porte. Quand la lumière entra par l'entre bâillement de la porte dans sa chambre, Sakura ne savait plus si elle préférait ou non que cette personne qui avait trouvé son « poème » soit Yue.

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, elle serrait toujours les feuilles dans sa main droite. Elle fit irruption dans le séjour. Kero la regarda.

-Tu en fais une tête Sakura, serais-tu malade ? s'inquiéta la peluche.

-Non, je vais bien.

Le gardien remarque alors les feuilles qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

-Tient, on dirait les morceaux de papiers que lisait Yue l'autre soir !

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa.

-Alors le monstre, tu dors plus ? s'étonna quelqu'un, tu es tomber du lit ?

-TOUYA !!! s'écria-t-elle enthousiaste oubliant le poème elle enlaça son frère qu'elle n'avait vu depuis 5 mois, Yukito !! Cela fait un baille ! gronda-t-elle gentiment.

-L'on serait bien venu plutôt mais l'on croulait sous le travaille, expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, il ajouta, vous nous avez manqué.

Sakura sourit, rayonnante de joie, mais ce fut de courte duré car Touya comme à son habitude posa une tasse sur la tête de sa sœur en s'exclamant :

-Mouais, çà fait longtemps mais tu n'as pas changeais petit monstre !

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE !!!!!!!!!! se récria la jeune femme rouge de colère.

La maison se mis à raisonner des chamailleries enfantines du frère et de la sœur. Yukito chercha des yeux Yue, quant il le vit, il fut surprit de le voir sourire en les regardant se disputer comme des gamins. Le plus souvent cela l'ennuyé ou l'exaspéré.

Le jeune homme constata tous étaient trop occupés pour remarquer le changement d'attitude du gardien. Il décida dans avoir le cœur net, il allait interpeller l'ange quand Sakura croisa le regard de celui-ci.

Elle s'empourpra. Mal à l'aise elle prétexta qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre et s'enfuit se réfugier au premier.

Touya la vit partir sans comprendre. Kero arrêta de dévoré le gâteau qui trôné sur la table.

-Qu 'est ce qu'elle a au juste aujourd'hui ? demanda perplexe son frère.

-Yue ? intervint le lion

-Oui, répondit l'intéressé en redevenant froid.

-Ce comportement aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec ses bouts de feuille déchirées ?

-Je vais vérifier, dit-il en disparaissant dans les escaliers sans attendre de réponse.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Interrogea Touya.

-Sincèrement, lança le petit gardien, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Si tu veux savoir demande leurs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le cœur de Sakura battait la chamade, elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle resta interdite, surprise de s'être en fuite ainsi. Inquiète, elle marcha jusqu'à sa porte, mais s'arrêta. La jeune femme n'osa pas sortir, le sang battait à ses tempes. Elle ne s'empêchait de penser aux regards et questions auxquels elle n'avait pas de réponses qui l'attendait au-dehors.

La porte s'ouvrit. Yue se tenait en face d'elle. Sakura resta tétanisé ne sachant si c'était de stupeur, stupéfaction ou autre chose.

-Vous avez récupérée les papiers à l'évidence.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle en regardant ceux-ci dans sa main puis hésitante elle ajouta, vous…vous les avez lut ?

Cette question n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on s'explique, souffla-t-il en refermant la porte.

Sakura ne sut quoi dire après un silence elle parla :

-Je…j'ai vraiment écrit ce que je… ressens,…je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux ajouter de plus à par peut être… le dire de vive voix…

Il fit un pas vers elle. Le gardien prit le menton de la magicienne dans sa main et approcha son visage du sien. Les lèvres de l'ange se posèrent sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Cela m'intéresse beaucoup de te l'entendre dire, Sakura.

« Il m'a appelé par mon nom ? », pensa-t-elle émut « oui, il l'a fait et pour la première fois ». Ces trois syllabes venant de lui avaient bien plus de valeur que n'importe quel « je t'aime ». Yue lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui troubla encore plus sa maîtresse. Le tuteur l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois elle y répondit. Ils prirent plaisir à l'aprofondire.

-Je t'aime Sakura, lui susurra-t-il tout bas. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Je t'aime aussi Yue, lui souffla sur le même ton la magicienne

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'ange.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_C'est la fin !!! je l'adore cette fanfiction mais elle est courte ! DOMMAGE !_**


End file.
